Why?
by NaruhinaFan13149
Summary: It's been several years since Naruto has defeated Madara and Obito Uchiha and has become the hokage of Konoha and the husband of Hinata, But oh what's this? Hinata has discoverd what naruto and her friends have been doing with eachother for these past years, Will she ever forgive them for what they've done?
1. Chapter 1

**Kaitlyn: Ok so this story just popped up in my head so I was like why not I mean this is probably what would happen if naruto did have a harem and I'm sorry if I've insulted all the Ino,Sakura,Tenten,Shion,and temari fans but I had to do this**

**Disclaimer: Kaitlyn doesn't own naruto kishimoto does **

"Talking"

'thinking'

**'Kyuubi speaking/Inner Hinata'**

* * *

><p>Hinata sighed as she got up and got ready to leave the hospital when one of her co-workers walked up to her to tell her something.<p>

"Sigh, what is it now ami?" Hinata asked the nurse.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you Hinata but I saw something shocking and came to tell you..and it concerns your so 'bff's' and your husband" Ami said with a serious expression.

"Well what is it, it can't be bad can it?" Hinata asked.

Ami shook her head and said "Naruto or should I say lord hokage has been having an affair with you with lots of other women especially with your bff's".

"W-What this must be some kind of joke ami if it is its not funny!" Hinata said as she felt suddenly nervous and curious wondering if it was true

"If you don't believe me hurry home now, lord hokage isn't expecting you home yet" Ami said with a bit of sympothy for hinata.

"Ya ill see ya later ami!" Hinata yelled as she ran home as fast as she could.

"Bye..and good luck Hinata" Ami said sadly

* * *

><p><strong>Namizake Uzumaki House**

Hinata landed in front of her and naruto's house. 'Ami must be lying when she said naruto had a harem she must he would never do that to me, to us..' Hinata thought as she put a hand on her stomach.

Hinata slowly opened the door and walked inside and was suprised to see light coming from upstairs. She slonly walked up the stairs and walked to her and naruto's bedroom her eyes widened when she moans, screams, and slowly opened her and naruto's bedroom door and she immediately felt like a knife stabbed her heart and had tohold back a sob.

There on the bed was Naruto and his clones with Ino, Sakura, Temari, Shion, Some random villager girl and..Tenten. Ino, Sakura, Temari, and the random villager girl were sucking a naruto clone D*ck while the other one was F*cking each one of them from behind, But Hinata was more focused on the real naruto and shion he was holding her in his lap while she was bouncing up and down in his d*ck.

Hinata slowly shut the door and put her hands on over where her heart was and as she tried to hold back the tears.

'This pain..' Hinata thought as her hand clutched where her heart is and as started to runs down her face 'It hurts so much knowing naruto and my friends was doing this stuff for the past years'.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaitlyn: well chapter one is done and if your wondering why I posted this story and didn't update "the cute hyuga" don't worry I'm just still working on tsunades explanation part.<strong>

**Hinata: *Sobbing* P-Please review!**

**Kaitlyn: Bye everyone and a good thankgiving break or vacation! Shh it will be ok soon Hinata I promise *hugs***

**Hinata: *Sobbing* I-If you say so**


	2. Happy Thanksgiving

**Not an update just wanted to say happy thanksgiving to everyone and to have a happy thanksgiving! ^_^**


	3. Authors note again

**Ok so this is obviously not another chapter but a note for all you people disliking this fanfic and saying mean things to me or to this story, now let me just say yes I do feel terrible for writing this fanfic but its what I would think would happen if Hinata saw naruto cheating on her with other women and what naruto would do or say to get her back together with him. Also this is what hinata would do to all the women naruto did 'it' with, so if you don't like it please stop putting mean comments or stop reading this fanfic or you can do both. Everyone else who is enjoying this story so far, I will update this story soon.  
><strong>

**I Would also like to thank those people who commented nice things about my story.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 2

**Hinata: Bout Damn time you came back!**

**Kaitlyn: I Have my reasons i got a science project to do ya know! And i'm also excited since the naruto movie show's today!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Kaitlyn Doesn't own naruto, Kishimoto does**

'Thinking'

''Talking''

**Inner Hinata/Kyuubi/Sakura Speaking**

* * *

><p>Hinata's shoulders shook as she silently sobbed to herself while she thought about what she saw in her and naruto's bedroom. Hinata sniffed since she finally stopped crying, and looked at the wedding ring naruto gave her on their wedding and clenched her fist together.<p>

'No I won't cry..I will be strong and not let what naruto did get to me!' Hinata thought determined as she raised her head high.

**'Hell ya! Sakura, Ino, TenTen, Temari, that random villager girl and Shion are married right?' ****Inner Hinata asked.**

'All of them are married except for shion, ino, and that random villager girl, why?' Hinata thought back to inner hinata.

**'Well we could just I don't know...bring their husbands here or we could ****kidnap them and beat the shit out of them for fucking our naruto!' Inner Hinata said.**

'Or we could do both..' Hinata said in her mind.

'**Both it is then!' ****Inner Hinata said with a evil smirk on her face.**

**'sweet **vengence **is **ou**rs**' Hinata and Inner Hinata said in sync with an evil chuckle, While hinata made three shadow clones.

* * *

><p><strong>First Target: Sasuke<br>**

Sasuke was walking towards the hokage's office after an S-Ranked Mission he had for 3 days, Until he suddenly stopped walking when he heard someone calling his name.

''Sasuke-san!'' 'Hinata' said as she ran towards him.

''Sigh, Hinata I thought I told you to stop calling me that and to just call me sasuke'' Sasuke said as he turned around to speak with her.

''Oops, well I just came to tell you something has happend to Sakura and you need to follow me, quickly!'' 'Hinata' said in a serious tone whil secretly she was smirking in her mind.

''Nani!? What happend to her!?'' Sasuke said in a alarmed tone.

''It's too serious to say here so follow me and i'll show you what happend to her'' 'Hinata' said as she turned around preparing to jump on the roofs.

''Hai!'' Sasuke said as both 'hinata' and him started to jump roof from roof.

**'All According to plan..' ****Inner Hinata said with a smirk.**

* * *

><p><strong>Second Target: Neji<br>**

Neji was walking towards the Hyuga Compoud from the training ground when all of a sudden 'hinata' appeared in front of him in a swirl of water.

''Hinata-sama? What are you doing here?'' Neji asked 'hinata' in confusion.

''TenTen told me to come get you and bring you to her'' 'Hinata' said.

''Oh, well lead the way then'' Neji said.

''Oh and Neji-niisan just call me hinata not hinata-sama'' 'Hinata' said with a smile as she started to run towards the Namizake/Uzumaki compound.

''H-Hai Hinata-sam..I mean Hinata'' Neji said as he followed after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Target: Shikamaru<strong>

Shikamaru was having a peaceful nap until he heard a knock on his door which made him mutter 'troublesome' while getting out of bed to answer the door.

Shikamaru finally got downstairs and went to open the door while yawning, when he did open the door he saw 'hinata' and asked, "Hinata what are you doing here?"

"Tenari told me to wake you up and bring you to where she is" 'hinata' explained.

"what does that troublesome woman want now" Shikamaru said with a lazy sigh.

"don't ask me I just came to bring you where she was, since your being lazy right now I'll just teleport us there" 'hinata' said while grabbing shikamaru's hand and teleporting them to the uzumaki/namizake compound in a swirl of water.

* * *

><p><strong>UzumakiNamizake Compound**

All the 'hinata's' landed or teleported in front of the real hinata and Uzumaki/Namizake compound with sasuke, neji, and shikamaru.

"Why am I here? I thought you said sakura was in danger" sasuke said while hinata's clones all poofed away.

"Yes, this is most troublesome I thought you said temari wanted to see me" Shikamaru said as he sighed.

"I thought you said tenten wanted to speak with me" neji said with narrowed eyes.

"They do but let me tell you where you are all suppose to go and meet them in the house now, go to naruto and my room, it's upstairs to the right, and open the door and you'll see them." Hinata said with a smirk.

"why are they in you and naruto's room?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well that's just where they wanted to go and meet you, now stop asking me questions your wives need you" hinata said as she looked at her nails.

"fine but if I find out your lying.." Neji said as he looked up with his byakugan activated, "I'll beat the shit out of you whether your my cousin or not".

"Hn, let's go guys" sasuke said as he went into the house, wih neji and Shikamaru following.

**'In five, four, three, two, and one' Inner hinata said as she giggled when she heard three alarmed yells.**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji yelled from inside the house.

All hinata and inner hinata did was giggle innocently and think or say in sync '**let's **go **and** join **the **fun, **ne?'**

* * *

><p><strong>Kaitlyn: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!<strong>

**hinata: please review!**


End file.
